Dog and Cat Friendly Recipes
Here are some Dog and Cat friendly recipes! You can make them in minutes, and I guarantee your pets will love them!! PLEASE READ WARNINGS Finicky Feline Diet;1 cup chopped cooked chicken ;1/2 cup cooked rice 1/2 cup chopped broccoli, cooked until tender 1/4 cup chopped carrot, cooked until tender Chicken broth #Process all ingredients in a food processor or blender with enough chicken broth to hold together. Store in an airtight container in the refrigerator. Gotta Have Sole;1/2 pound fillet of sole 2 tablespoons parsley, chopped Water 1 tablespoon margarine 1 tablespoon all-purpose flour 1/2 cup milk 1/4 cup shredded cheddar cheese 2 tablespoons chopped liver 1/2 teaspoon iodized salt 2/3 cup cooked rice #Place sole in a small, greased baking dish. Sprinkle with the parsley. Add enough water to just cover the bottom of the dish. Bake in a preheated 450°F (230°C) oven for 10 minutes. Cool then and shred with a fork. #Melt margarine in a small saucepan. Stir in flour and heat until bubbly. Gradually stir in milk and cook, stirring constantly, until mixture thickens. Remove from heat and add cheese, liver, and salt, stirring until cheese has melted. #Add the flaked fish and rice to cheese sauce and stir well. Cool. Store in an airtight container in the refrigerator. Kitty Heaven;2 cans sardines packed in oil 2/3 cup cooked rice 2 chicken livers, cooked in water and drained 1/4 cup chopped parsley #Combine all ingredients in a food processor or blender and process just until mixture is blended. Store in refrigerator tightly covered. Mackerel Cat Munchies;1/2 cup canned mackerel, drained 1 cup whole-grain bread crumbs 1 tablespoon vegetable oil 1 large egg, beaten 1/2 teaspoon Brewer's yeast, optional #In a medium-sized bowl, mash the mackerel with a fork into tiny pieces. Add the remaining ingredients and mix well. #Drop mixture by 1/4 teaspoonfuls onto a greased baking sheet. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 8 minutes. Cool and store in an airtight container in the refrigerator Tuna Kitty Treats ;1/2 cup whole wheat flour 1/2 cup nonfat powdered milk 1/2 can tuna, in oil or 1/2 cup cooked chicken, chopped into small pieces* 1 tablespoon vegetable or cod liver oil 1 egg, beaten 1/4 cup water #In large bowl, mash the tuna (or chicken). Add the flour and powdered milk, mixing well. Stir in the water, oil and egg, mixing well. Mixture will be sticky. #Shape mixture into 1/2-inch sized balls. Place on greased baking sheets. Press balls to flatten. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 10 minutes. Remove treats from oven; let sit 5 minutes and then turn treats over and bake another 10 minutes or until golden brown. Cool completely on wire rack. Store in an air tight container in refrigerator. *Warning: Tuna can be dangerous to a cat if eaten often. It contains an enzyme that breaks down (destroys) vitamin B1 (Thiamine). This can be harmful to a cat and can lead to a deficiency of B1 causing neurological problems such as seizures and can eventually result in death. ;2/3 cup cottage cheese 1/4 cup biscuit mix 4 chicken livers, cooked in water, drained and chopped 2 tablespoons corn oil Pinch iodized salt #Mix all ingredients together well. #Store in an airtight container in the refrigerator Baby Food Dog Cookies ;3 (4-ounce) jars meat-only baby food (should not contain onion or garlic) ;1/4 cup instant cream of wheat cereal, uncooked ;1/4 cup dry (powdered) milk #Combine all ingredients together, mixing well. #Roll into 1-inch balls and place on a greased baking sheet. Flatten each ball with a fork. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 15 minutes or until lightly browned. Cool on wire rack. Please Note:''' '''One reader has commented that the consistency of this recipe was too thin and that it was necessary to add oats to acquire a consistency to roll mixture into balls. We suggest starting with 2 jars of baby food and adding the third jar only if needed. Bacon-Flavored Dog Biscuits ;5 cups whole wheat flour ;10 tablespoons melted bacon fat ;1 cup milk ;1/2 cup water ;2 large eggs ;1 teaspoon salt #Mix all ingredients well. Pinch off pieces of the dough and roll them into 2-inch balls and place on a well-greased baking sheet. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 35 to 40 minutes. Cool on wire rack. Beagle Bagels ;2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour ;1/2 cup whole wheat flour 1/4 teaspoon baking powder 1/4 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 cup finely chopped carrots 1/2 cup chopped spinach ;1 large egg, beaten ;1 teaspoon vegetable oil 3/4 cup water #In a large mixing bowl whisk together the first 4 ingredients. Stir in the carrots and spinach. #Combine the egg, oil and water together and add to the flour mixture, mixing well. #Turn dough out onto a floured work surface and knead for 3 to 5 minutes. #Shape pieces of dough into 1 1/2-inch sized balls. Flatten, then poke hole in center, forming bagel-like shapes. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 45 to 50 minutes. Cool on wire racks. Bulldog Banana Bites ;2 1/4 cups whole wheat flour 1/2 cup nonfat dry milk 1 large egg 1/3 cup mashed ripe banana 1/4 cup vegetable oil 1 beef bouillon cube dissolved in 1/2 cup hot water 1 tablespoon brown sugar #Mix all ingredients until will blended. #Knead for 2 minutes on a floured surface. Roll to 1/4-inch thickness. #Use a 2 1/2-inch bone-shaped cookie cutter (or any one you prefer) and place on ungreased baking sheets. #Bake at 300°F (150°C) for 30 minutes. Cool on wire rack. Note: Original recipe by Betsey Roberts in Florida, proud momma of 3 bulldogs! Bullet's Bites ;2 1/2 cups whole wheat flour 1 teaspoon sugar 1/3 cup non-fat powdered milk 6 tablespoons margarine, softened 1 large egg ;Water #Mix ingredients together with enough water, about 1/2 cup, until a stiff dough forms. #On a floured work surface, knead dough for about 3 minutes. Form dough into a ball and roll out to 1/2-inch thickness. Cut into dog bones or other desired shapes (or cut with pizza cutter if you're in a hurry). Place on a lightly greased baking sheet. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 30 minutes. Cheddar Cheese Dog Cookies;8 ounces shredded cheddar cheese ;1/2 cup margarine ;1 large egg ;1 garlic clove, minced ;1 1/2 cups whole wheat flour ;1 1/2 cups wheat germ ;Pinch of salt ;2 tablespoons milk #Cream the cheese and margarine together using an electric mixer. Add the egg and garlic, beating mixture well. Stir in the flour, wheat germ, salt and milk, mixing well. Cover and chill dough for 1 hour. #Roll dough out onto a floured work surface to 1/4-inch thick. Cut into desired shapes. Place on ungreased baking sheet. #Bake at 375°F (190°C) for 15 to 18 minutes. ;1 cup whole wheat flour 1 cup shredded cheddar cheese 1 tablespoon butter, softened 1/2 cup milk #Mix flour and cheese together. Add butter. Slowly add milk until a stiff dough forms (you may not need all of the milk). #Knead dough on floured work surface for a few minutes. Roll out to 1/4-inch thickness. Cut into desired shapes and place on an ungreased baking sheet. #Bake at 350°F (175°C) for 15 minutes. Let cool in oven with the door slightly open until cold and firm. Store in the refrigerator. Cheesy Bone Cookies ;2 cups all-purpose flour 1 1/4 cup shredded cheddar cheese (or other mild cheese) 1/2 cup vegetable oil 4 tablespoons water #Combine all ingredients to form a stiff dough. #Turn out onto a floured work surface and knead for 3 to 5 minutes. Roll dough to 1/2-inch thickness and cut into bone or other desired shapes. #Bake at 400°F (205°C) for 10 to 15 minutes or until bottoms of cookies are nicely browned. Cool completely on wire racks. Cheesy Chunks for Dogs ;1 1/4 cups shredded cheddar cheese (or other mild cheese) ;1/4 cup margarine, softened ;1 1/2 cups whole wheat flour Milk #Cream the cheese and margarine together using an electric mixer. Add the flour and mix thoroughly. Slowly add enough milk to form a stiff dough. Shape dough into a ball, cover, and chill for 30 minutes or more. #Roll dough out onto a lightly floured surface. Cut into desired shapes. #Bake at 375°F (190°C) for 15 minutes or until lightly golden brown and firm. Cool on wire rack. Cheesy Chunks for Dogs;1 1/4 cups shredded cheddar cheese (or other mild cheese) ;1/4 cup margarine, softened ;1 1/2 cups whole wheat flour Milk #Cream the cheese and margarine together using an electric mixer. Add the flour and mix thoroughly. Slowly add enough milk to form a stiff dough. Shape dough into a ball, cover, and chill for 30 minutes or more. #Roll dough out onto a lightly floured surface. Cut into desired shapes. #Bake at 375°F (190°C) for 15 minutes or until lightly golden brown and firm. Cool on wire rack. Magic Meatballs ;1 pound ground beef 2 cups dry kibble 1/4 cup honey 1/4 cup wheat germ oil 1/4 cup Linatone (vitamin oil) #Grind Kibble in food processor or blender. #Combine all ingredients well and form into 1/2-inch balls. Store in the freezer. Use for treats or weight gain.